List of characters in Wasteland Outcasts
List of characters in the Fallout: Equestria side-story: Wasteland Outcasts This is a list of characters that have been seen or mentioned in Wasteland Outcasts. Since the story is incomplete, the list will be updated alongside the story if needed. Main Characters Beacon '- Beacon, introduced in Chapter 1, is a Crystal Unicorn mare and the main protagonist of Wasteland Outcasts. Her only goal throughout the story is to help save her home. She travels with three companions, who consider her the leader of their motley crew. Prior to travelling the Wasteland, she lived in the Crystal Empire during Sombra's reign. 'Vex '- Vex, introduced in Chapter 2, is a male Changeling and a main character. He was a Changeling recon scout before an incident in Maripony left him stranded in the Wasteland. He is the healer and infiltrator of the Outcasts. He uses only a Changeling pistol as his weapon. He is Beacon's first and closest friend. 'Ralph - Ralph, not yet introduced, is a male Canterlot Ghoul Thestral. He lives in abandoned house in Canterlot after being kicked out of Stable City for unknown reasons. He is the heavy weapons specialist of the party, wielding a custom-made battle saddle, armed with two blunderbusses. He decides to travel with Beacon and Vex after meeting them in Canterlot. Tuba - Tuba, not yet introduced, is a Sprite-Bot that was reprogrammed and supped-up by Ralph as a gift for Beacon. Tuba was reprogrammed to listen to Beacon and his primary function is as her bodyguard. He also doubles as a messenger and a spy. He has two, small, short range guns, one on either side of his body that were added on by Ralph. Supporting Characters These are characters that the Outcasts meet in the Wasteland. They are split into two sections, protagonists and antagonists, and in those sections, they are ordered by appearance. Protagonists Crystal Sheen - A fellow Crystal Pony and Beacon's neighbour, appearing in Chapter 1. She tries to escape on the same day Beacon does but is less successful. She is able to escape back inside after Beacon distracts the Devil-Dogs. Rusty Wrench - Current Mayor and Head Technician of Underground Whnnyapolis. She is one the who gives Beacon her PipBuck and becomes a close ally of the Outcasts after they save her life. Beacon and Vex first meet her in Chapter 3. Antagonists Devil-Dogs - See Hellhound. First appearing in Chapter 1, these creatures are called Devil-Dogs by Beacon until learning what they are actually called. They patrol the streets of the Crystal Empire, preventing anypony from escaping. Bloody Corpse '- The leader of the Whinnyapolis Raiders and one of the main villains in Wasteland Outcasts. He is originally obsessed with finding Underground Whinnyapolis, so he can either sell them to Red Eye or kill them. He gains a new obsession in trying to locate and capture Beacon to make her his pet and kill Vex. He uses two cutlasses as his primary weapon. He first appears in Chapter 3 after the pair (Beacon and Vex) save Rusty from him. '''Flowey '- One of Bloody's 'Whinnyapolis Raiders'. Her full name is Golden Flower. She is one of the two raiders that initially attack Beacon and Vex. '''Boulder - One of Bloody's 'Whinyapolis Raiders'. He is Bloody's strongest raider. He is one of the two raiders that initially attack Beacon and Vex. Mentioned Characters (No appearance) 'Ditzy Doo '- Ditzy is mentioned by Beacon as she reads aloud the title of the 'Wasteland Survival Guide', which was written by Ditzy. Category:Wasteland Outcasts Category:Characters Category:Lists